


Let The Melody Shine

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Begging, Blindfolds, Dom Sam Winchester, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Shibari, Suspension, anal vibe, chain linking nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: AU Dom Sam has decided to buy a gift for himself and his newest friend.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Let The Melody Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glass_Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/gifts).

> @spnkinkbingo square: piercings

Sam steps back slow and deliberate, hands folding behind his back as he comes to a stop to take in the picture in front of him.

The man before him is bound, sleek, black silk rope twined – the work put into the art is well worth the result. He looks beautiful trussed up to Sam’s liking and now donned with a hand-crafted gold chain linking his perfectly ringed nipples.

“You look fucking fantastic,” Sam mutters and his subject sighs.

He’s also blindfolded. Sam likes the ritual, the implements, the time it takes to get where they are. It’s a craft, all of this, and it’s sacred to him.

Sam circles the man as he’s suspended like a sculpture at an exhibit, and he supposes he is – for Sam, anyway.

They’ve been at this for an hour. Sam’s taken him from zero to sixty at least a dozen times but still won’t let him go. Now, there’s a vibe in his ass on the lowest setting and Sam has the remote control. He has all the control.

“How do you feel?” Sam asks, knowing the answer. He knows pleasure when he sees it. He also knows frustration, need, hunger.

“I feel good, sir,” the man answers with breath in his voice.

The room is warm, and the night is young; Sam has so much more planned.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sam says as he closes the space between them, kicks the vibe up a notch with the small control at his thumb and reaches to twine the delicate chain that swings from the man’s chest around a single finger.

The man… hisses and sighs again. He groans and begs. He whimpers Sam’s name under his breath as Sam tugs rhythmically at the chain, whispering promises and affirmations.

Sam turns the vibe up a notch one more time before kneeling under the suspended body of lust. He grasps the man’s hardened cock, squeezes and twists.

The man is shaking. “Please, sir,” he sobs.

Sam nods to himself and pumps.

“Yes,” he says. “Now.”

The cry that rips from his newest friend’s chest is a symphony of agony and delight.


End file.
